What Else Could He Need?
by Fluteanime11
Summary: "You always say you want to be treated like an adult. Well here's your chance. Be an adult." Jack has to del with the struggle of having the responsibility to The Eye and loving his boyfriend. (Jack/Daniel) Sorry my summaries suck! I promise the story is way better!


So, this is my first Now You See Me story, and I'm extremely happy with how it turned out! Please read and review. Warnings and disclaimers: I don't own Now You See Me, I just own the idea. As for warnings, this has a gay pairing (Jack/Daniel) and there is one cuss word.

* * *

The Four Horsemen hastily moved around the apartment they'd acquired in New York, trying to gather their supplies to set up for their third and final act. Daniel was looking at a black mobile phone expectantly, an arrogant gleam in his eyes. The gleam that was always in his eyes.

"They still haven't found it. I seriously thought that FBI agent was smarter than this." He snorted and couldn't help but turn and smile when he heard Jack laugh. Jack looked like he always did, gorgeous. His dark hair was tousled and he was in a leather jacket. Daniel wouldn't want him any other way.

"What did you expect? He's been behind us this whole time. Why would he suddenly get an idea of what was happening?" The sarcastic remark flowed out of Jack's mouth effortlessly, followed by a chuckle and grin. Just another reason why Daniel loved him so much. His boyfriend matched his wit and sarcasm blow for blow.

Daniel rolled his eyes and glanced back down at the phone, waiting for the sign that they could continue with their instructions. He just sighed and set it down, he'd be more productive if he actually helped clean up. He grabbed papers and gave them to Henley with a slight smile. She smiled back and gladly took them to the fireplace, which was currently burning letters and blueprints that had been sent to them from The Eye.

Daniel looked back over at the phone and saw what he had been waiting for- a red beeping dot that alerted him that the phone was now being tracked. Exactly as planned. Daniel threw the phone on the ground and stepped on it before letting a huge smile cross his face.

"Showtime." The one word fell from Daniel's lips and the rest of the Four Horsemen jumped into overdrive, throwing things where they would be easily grabbed as weapons and burning what they could. They were working like the well oiled machine that they were when Merritt decided to completely obliterate their flow.

"What happens if we get caught, if we go to jail?" Daniel resisted the urge to throw something at Merritt. Right now they needed to get ready, not worry about someting that wouldn't, scratch that, _**couldn't **_happen.

"Who says we'll go to jail? Just because you got 20 years, not even for the same crime, might I add, doesn't mean that we'll get 20 years." Daniel grit out hurling things into bags and going over his mental checklist.

"I can't go to jail... I'm too young... I can not go to jail." Jack's face was contorted into a look of pain, a look Daniel most definitely did not like seeing on his boyfriend. Daniel gave Henley a quick glance and she somehow understood him, taking Merritt's arm and dragged him out of the room, saying something about Lego buildings.

Daniel smiled and Jack and opened his arms, knowing that Jack would immediately be there. And he was. Daniel hugged the life out of Jack while muttering meaningless words that soothed Jack's nerves.

"Jack, honey, we won't go to jail. I promise. Do you understand me?" Daniel could feel Jack nod his head, which Daniel took as a sign that Jack was calming down. They stayed intertwined for another minute or so, and Jack finally pulled himself back from Daniel with a small smile.

"Sorry..." The word was mumbled and muffled even more by Jack's hand which was rubbing his face anxiously.

"It's fine. Jack, I... I couldn't have done this without you. You've kept me sane." Jack flushed at the words, it was rare that Daniel was so open with his emotions. In fact, the only times Jack had seen this much emotion from Daniel was the first time they kissed, when Jack got hurt doing a trick, and now. Daniel was reserved, he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve.

Jack was looking at the ground, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, not that Daniel would allow that. Daniel reached a hand out and gently tilted Jack's face up so that Jack was looking at him.

"Hey, don't hide your face from me. You're beautiful." Jack's eyes lit up at the compliment as his face got even redder. Jack leaned forward and gently kissed Daniel's cheek.

"Thanks, Danny. I... I love you." The words were whispered and Daniel wasn't quite sure he heard Jack right. He stared at Jack who refused to look up at him. Daniel softened his gaze and let a loving smile ease its way onto his face.

"Jack, what did I say? Don't hide." When Jack looked up he could see the smile on Daniel's face, causing a smile to emerge on his own. In Daniel's mind, this moment was perfect, it was just the two of them, standing in time, smiling at each other. Of course, nothing perfect in his world could last longer than 1.2 seconds.

"Hey love birds, are we ready?" It was Merritt, being insensitive as always, walking into the room. Henley followed behind with an apologetic look on her face. She'd obviously tried her hardest to give the couple the time they needed. While Daniel gave Merritt his trademark glare, Jack couldn't help but smile. Screw the possibility of going to jail. He had Daniel. Daniel walked over to the window, glancing down at the normally busy New York street below.

"They're here." He cursed beneath his breath, and Jack felt insecurity and anxiety creep back into his body. This next move was totally up to him. If he couldn't do his part right, the rest of their trick was ruined. This was solely resting on his shoulders. Holy shit.

Daniel looked over and could see the look of concealed panic on Jack's face. He sighed, sometimes having a younger boyfriend had it's disadvantages.

"Come on, Jack. You always say you want to be treated like an adult. Here's your chance. Be an adult." Daniel never wanted to wring Merritt's neck more than in that moment. Was Merritt really that oblivious that he couldn't see the emotional distress that Jack was obviously in? Daniel sighed and motioned for Henley to take Merritt away for a few minutes. There was still cleaning that needed to be done.

"Jack, I believe in you. You can do this. This is what we've been preparing for." Jack absent-mindedly nodded, obviously not paying his boyfriends words much mind.

"Jack... Honey... J. Look at me." Jack finally looked up to meet Daniel's eyes which looked equally as panicked as his own. Jack reached out and pulled Daniel into a much needed hug, the second one of the day.

"Danny, I... I don't know if I can do this. I have to fight this guy, not that fighting isn't something I'm used to, I used to fight on a daily basis, but still, if I don't get away... if he catches me. If I can't get to the car or if I grab the wrong paper..." His words trailed off into Daniels shoulder.

"Jack, we have faith in you. You can do this... And if it makes any difference... I love you too.." Daniel's face was a bright red and he refused to meet Jack's eyes.

"Oh, Dan.." Jack reached forward and pulled Daniel into a short kiss. A kiss just long enough to convey the overwhelming joy Jack felt at Daniel's openness with his feelings and his love for the other man. When they separated Daniel gave his boyfriend a loving smile.

"You better get going. The others are waiting." Daniel nodded and walked out of the room without a look back, leaving Jack to get down to business. He shoved some of the remaining papers into the fire and grabbed the papers he would need for their chase. He slowly tried to steady his breathing as he heard the pounding of feet coming up the stairs. With his eyes closed he waited for the sound of the door opening.

Finally the sound came and he opened his eyes, ready to complete his part of this. As rude as he had been, Merritt was right. He'd been dying to have some form of responsibility. Now it was being handed to him on a silver platter. This was possibly the most important part of this trick. He should be happy with this opportunity. Besides, he had no doubt in his mind that he could pull this off. He had everything required for this- The power of illusion and magic, a dummy in a car waiting to burn, and his boyfriends love. What more could he ask for?

* * *

What did you think? Please leave me a review letting me know! Seeing as this is my first attempt at a NYSM fanfiction, I'm not quite sure of their characterizations and attitudes yet, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Until next time, Fluteanime11!


End file.
